


muffin

by honeymoonss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, soz in advance, this is a joke off of instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoonss/pseuds/honeymoonss
Summary: idk i found this off of insta





	muffin

https://instagram.com/p/BYHYiH3Fbh6/

 

cherryonlester: Dan glanced down at the smooth, moist muffin sitting on the counter top. Phil was out for a few hours, meaning Dan had the whole house to himself, he licked his lips greedily and slowly and made his way over to the breakfast bar stool, where he sat adjacent to the pistachio muffin.

    The muffin was irresistible and Dan couldn't take it much longer, he lent himself over the bar and slowly and carefully pulled away the muffin's wrapper, revealing a soft and crumbly base. He took the muffin from it's spot on the table before setting it in the microwave, hitting 30 seconds on the timer. When the timer was done, Dan removed the now warm muffin from inside the microwave and gently placed it on the kitchen counter, where he carefully cut a perfect hole in the centre.

     Dan knew what he had to do. He knew he wanted that muffin and the muffin wasn't making it amy easier on Dan. Knowing how soft and warm it was only made him grow hungrier for the muffin.

     Dan hastily unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his now fully erect cock, lining himself up with the muffin he positioned on the bench in front of him. He thrusted inside it's warm insides and let out a soft moan. He could feel the warmpth emitting from the muffin around his cock as he thrusted again and again inside the muffin. It crumbled and threatened to break apart as Dan reached his climax, pounding himself into the warm and gooey insides of his pistachio muffin. With one final moan, Dan threw his head back as he cums hard and heavy into the muffin, leaving it with a gaping, dripping hole.

     Dan placed the muffin back in it's spot on the counter as he went to the bathroom to clean his crumb covered crotch. Once he was all cleaned up there was only one thing to do before his flatmate arrived home: dispose of the muffin. But before Dan even reached the stairs, to his horror he heard his flatmate, Phil, calling out to him from the kitchen.

"Thanks for the muffin Dan!"


End file.
